Loading terminals and bulk material distribution plants are used to load and distribute a variety of bulk tangible materials. For example, at a petroleum refinery, tank trucks enter a loading terminal to be filled with liquid fuels such as gasoline or diesel fuel for distribution to retail delivery stations. At a fertilizer manufacturing plant, semi-trucks enter a loading terminal to be filled with fertilizer for distribution to wholesale distributors and farms. At a cement plant, semi-trucks enter a loading terminal to be filled with cement for distribution to wholesale distributors and cement plants.
Loading terminals have used process control computers to assist with record keeping and safety checks. For example, after fuel has been dispensed into a tank truck, a computer can print a bill of lading to accompany the shipment that identifies the type and quantity of dispensed product. In a large terminal operation with multiple loading stations, it can be difficult for one or more operators to effectively monitor and control the operations within the plant loading terminal facility.